


Regency Buck - Honeymoon in the Lake District

by Elizabeth_by_Design



Category: Regency Buck - Georgette Heyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_by_Design/pseuds/Elizabeth_by_Design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth's note to his secretary at the outset of his honeymoon with Judith lays the couple open to another attempt at revenge by the hapless Bernard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regency Buck - Honeymoon in the Lake District

The new Countess of Worth stood in the drawing room of Worth House dressed in a severely tailored riding habit, drawing on a pair of York tan gloves. Her sapphire velvet hat deepened the blue of her eyes, and its tilt revealed her golden curls. Julian St. John Audley, fifth Earl of Worth, flung open the doors, quickly strode over to Judith, rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “We are almost ready, my darling. Let me write a quick note to Mr. Blackader about our address and then we’re off.” 

Judith assented and looked about her, remembering her awe the first time she entered this room. Sufficiently confident now, she began mentally redecorating to soften its imposing blues and crimsons and gargantuan gilt furniture. Unaware of Judith’s feminine attack on his drawing room, Worth sealed his note with a wafer and laid it on the desk.

Peregrine arrived in the hall just in time to wish Judith (and Worth too he supposed) bon voyage. He might have been jealous that they were about to embark on a journey through the Lake District including on the new steamboats cruising Windermere except that he had purchased his own yacht the day his sister had become engaged and thus was not to be outdone either by Worth’s Corinthian accomplishments or Judith’s matrimonial achievement.

Henry, Worth’s Tiger, sulked but acquiesced as the Earl handed Judith up to the curricle and gave her the reins. “Well, my wife--beautiful Clorinda, accomplished and, may I say, very well-dressed Judith--let us be off on our own adventure.”

As the curricle turned the corner, a neatly attired man with a handsomely bland countenance met Peregrine on the the steps of Worth House. “Stay a moment, Bernard,” said Peregrine, “Worth and Judith have just left, but I would have a word.”

“I can’t imagine what desperation caused you to attempt to kidnap my sister, Bernard,” Perry admonished. But in his characteristic way, he handed his cousin a glass of port and promptly forgave him. Bernard, seeing a chance to get back into Judith’s good graces, indulged Peregrine’s penchant for listing all of the points of his new yacht. As Peregrine talked, Bernard edged closer to Worth’s desk and quietly slipped the note on it into his pocket.

Later, in his rooms on St. James, he opened it: “William Wordsworth -- Grasmere.” Headed to the Lake District, he mused. He had not ever heard of Worth’s friendship with the poet. But remembering Judith’s habit of reading all of the latest works by English writers, he realized he should not be surprised.

*****

Judith unclasped her jewels and satin and slipped into her nightgown. Looking out the window at the moonlit gardens of Rydal Hall, she wondered at the feeling of unease marring her happiness that Worth had purchased the neighboring property and was to build them a summer home--his bridal gift to her. Worth, resplendent in a brocaded dressing gown, opened the door and joined Judith at the window, his hand smoothing the fabric of her nightgown around her glorious backside. He kissed her neck. “Still awake, my darling?” he whispered to Judith. “Let me see if I can tire you out sufficiently for sleep.”

As the moon set and a deep darkness settled over the room, Worth awoke, his arms wrapped around Judith, her diaphanous nightgown rumpled, her curls loose and tumbled about, and her cheeks flushed with sleep. He felt cold steel pressed to his temple.

“I’m going to take your purse and Judith, too,” hissed Bernard. This attempt, like the last, was no match for Worth’s quick movements and even quicker left jab. 

Judith sighed as Bernard was hauled away by the constables. “I should beat YOU for having left that note for the long-suffering Blackader.”

“Please do, my darling,” Worth entreated, “Please do.”


End file.
